A mon amour disparu
by kyleaurel70
Summary: réponse au concours HypnoPlume sur la Saint-Valentin. Tami écrit une lettre a Eric pour la fête des amoureux.


**_Les personnages sont la propriété de la FNL. cette fanfiction a été ecrite dans le cadre d'un concours mais je ne gagne rien dessus._**

 _Éric et Tami Taylor formaient un couple fusionnel et parfait depuis une dizaine d'années mais leur bonheur prit fin tragiquement suite au décès d'Éric, le soir de la Saint Valentin, dans un accident de la route. Pendant des années, ils avaient pour coutume de s'écrire une lettre, qu'ils s'échangeaient pendant leur traditionnel dîner aux chandelles. Cette Saint Valentin, un an jour pour jour, du basculement de leur vie, était très particulière mais en aucun cas elle ne romprait leur coutume._

Mon amour,

Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais te dire que je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Tout d'abord, je tiens à te rassurer que notre petite puce se porte bien. Elle me demande souvent quand ton match de football au ciel finira, pour que tu puisses enfin rentrer à la maison. Ça te fait sourire sans doute, mais sache que notre fille est persuadée que tu reviendras à la maison. J'ai eu beau lui expliquer que tu étais parti au ciel. Elle m'a répondu : « Oui, mais c'est quand qu'il revient ? C'est loin le ciel ? » Je lui ai répondu que oui. Elle m'a demandé : « Maman, pourquoi Papa va très loin pour un match de football ? » Je t'avouerai que, sur le coup, je n'ai pas vraiment su quoi lui répondre. Après réflexion, je lui ai simplement répondu que tu n'avais pas choisi de partir aussi loin et aussi longtemps de nous et que son papa serait toujours ici, près de nous, même si elle ne le voit pas, qu'il t'aime profondément et qu'il te le montrera depuis le ciel. Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, Julie est rentrée de son école toute joyeuse, en criant : « j'ai reçu un message de Papa ! » Inconsciemment, j'ai regardé au loin en espérant que tu serais là, avec elle, mais il n'y avait que la baby-sitter (je sais que tu étais contre mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai fait bien attention en la choisissant). Elle m'a expliqué que notre fille s'est fait intimider par trois grands garçons de sa classe et comme par magie, ils ont arrêté de l'embêter lorsqu'elle t'a appelé. Peut-être qu'elle a raison après tout. Je suis sûre que tu veilles sur nous, de là où tu es et que tu nous protèges. Je suis persuadée aussi que tu as remarqué sa ressemblance avec toi, le même petit caractère que son père et surtout le même regard si profond et intense. Elle en joue beaucoup d'ailleurs, tout comme toi, le jour de notre rencontre. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Tu étais venu me voir, sans argent, à mon guichet au cinéma pour des places pour toi et ta bande de copains footballeurs. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas le droit de t'en donner, même si vous étiez des footballeurs vedettes de notre équipe, mais ton regard m'a fait perdre la raison et a fait chavirer mon cœur jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Je tenais aussi à te dire une chose importante concernant l'accident. J'ai discuté avec le jeune homme qui t'a ôté la vie. Je ne te cache pas que ça a été dur et qu'il m'a fallu du temps pour le faire mais j'avais besoin de comprendre, pour pardonner et avancer. Ce jour-là, il n'avait pas vraiment toute sa tête, sa copine venait de lui annoncer qu'elle le quittait pour son meilleur ami. Trop occupé par ses pensées, il t'a malheureusement vu trop tard. Il a immédiatement appelé les secours, sans savoir que c'était déjà fini pour toi. Il était si effondré en me racontant tout ça, que je n'ai pas eu la force de l'accabler davantage. Il m'a demandé pourquoi Dieu ne l'a pas puni pour avoir ôté la vie à un innocent. Je me suis posée cent fois la même question et j'en ai conclu que Dieu avait des projets de la plus haute importance pour quelqu'un comme toi et qu'il a mis ce malheureux sur ta route. Tu étais quelqu'un de bien Éric, tu avais le don de rendre meilleur tous ceux qui croisaient ta route et je suis sûre que c'est la raison pour laquelle Dieu t'a rappelé à lui. S'il te plaît mon amour, je veux que tu trouves le temps de venir en aide à ce jeune homme, en lui montrant que tu ne lui en veux pas, que cet accident n'est rien d'autre qu'un signe du destin, parce que moi c'est ce que je crois et que j'ai trouvé la force de lui pardonner son acte.

Je me doute bien de ce que tu es en train de penser en ce moment, mais tu te trompes. Derrière mes mots rassurants et le pardon se cachent, en vérité, une douleur profonde qui ne guérira sans doute jamais. J'essaye de rester forte pour notre fille, malgré la douleur que j'éprouve en la regardant. Elle me rappelle tellement toi qu'il m'est difficile de ne pas pleurer devant elle, pourtant, je m'efforce de me conduire comme une maman aimante, réconfortante et courageuse.

Pour moi, le soir est le meilleur moment de ma journée. Le moment où je suis enfin seule face à mon chagrin, le moment où j'ai le droit de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, le moment où je suis seule face à mes souvenirs, le moment où je me retrouve avec toi. Je te sens auprès de moi. Je sens ta main se poser sur mon visage mouillé par mes larmes que tu essuies délicatement. Je sens tes lèvres douces et soyeuses se poser sur les miennes. Je sens le poids de ton corps musclé et protecteur sur le mien, qui me réchauffe le cœur et mon âme. Toutes les nuits, nos esprits se retrouvent dans mes rêves érotiques mais mon corps continue à rester dans le monde des vivants, que tu as quitté brutalement il y a un an, jour pour jour. Je crois devenir folle loin de toi et je me sens terriblement seule et perdue. Tu étais mon âme sœur Éric et mon guide dans la vie. Qu'est-ce que sera ma vie dorénavant ? Est-ce que je continuerai à avoir la force nécessaire pour élever notre fille, seule, contre tous ? Mes parents, et même les tiens, m'encouragent à refaire ma vie et à offrir une présence masculine pour Julie. Au fond de moi, je sais que tu le voudrais aussi et que je ne vive pas trop longtemps dans ton souvenir mais je ne m'en sens pas capable. Ta mort est encore trop ancrée dans mon esprit. J'aurai l'impression de te trahir.

AIDE-MOI À RETROUVER MON CHEMIN !  
GUIDE-MOI DANS MES CHOIX FUTURS !  
J'AI BESOIN DE TON SOUTIEN PLUS QUE JAMAIS !  
FAIS-MOI UN SIGNE, S'IL TE PLAIT MON AMOUR !

J'espère de tout cœur que cette lettre te parviendra pour que tu saches combien tu nous manques et que nous t'aimons de tout notre cœur. Je sais aussi que cette lettre t'apaisera. Tu as toujours été quelqu'un de très soucieux pour le bien-être de ceux que tu aimes.

Je te promets aussi d'entretenir ton souvenir avec notre fille, quel que soit l'avenir que tu décideras pour nous. Jamais je ne permettrai que ta fille oublie son véritable père. Au passage, c'est impossible qu'elle t'oublie vu la trace que tu as laissée dans ce monde. Tu sais que toute la ville a tenu à te rendre hommage en donnant ton nom au terrain de football des Panthers. Tu as marqué ta profession au-delà de tes espérances et ils n'oublieront jamais le coach victorieux, mouleur d'hommes et dénicheur de talents que tu étais. Tu as fait tellement de grandes choses ici, que ta fille ne pourra qu'être fière de toi.

Merci pour toutes ces années de bonheur à tes côtés et que je suivrai les yeux fermés le chemin vers lequel tu me guideras. Tu es mon ange gardien pour toute la vie et je sais que l'on se retrouvera.

Je te dis à très bientôt mon amour.

Je t'aime du plus profond de mon être.

TAMI


End file.
